redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gandr Adderbane
Hi Gandr Adderbane, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:43, October 31, 2009 Greetings, greetings sayith the Ferret! and Welcome to the Redwall wiki! hope you have more fun then a human being is allowed to have here!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hola! Hi, Gandr. Welcome to the wiki, I know it's a little late. If ya have time check out my fanfic. --Penglens Who needs logic? 01:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Jennie Hi, is Jennie's name referenced anywhere in the TV series? -- LordTBT Talk! 08:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Late late late Welcome! I've also read all of the REdwall books but our library only has the first Castaways book. i think Brian Jacques is a very good author. I hope you have a great time here!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Blog Fixed. Please remember to add Category:Blog postsCategory:Fan Fiction to the bottom of FF blog posts. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi, nice to meet you! I looked at your book list. You read everything that one of my good friends reads! I've played Heroscape before too, BTW, I think it's incredibly fun! though I've only played it once at a campout. --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 19:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fanfic it's ~~***~~--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) hello Hi I have a friends list. would you to be friends? Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 20:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Go to the Redwall Wars Wiki! There is a link on User:Danthemanb's page! Umrag the Destroyer 01:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on 'Revenge of a Warrior' Re-writing it so I've got the prologue up right nowSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Another UD on Revenge of a Warrior Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Zoso Zoso says that he's going to be really busy with school so you don't need to update him. He'll tell you when he is back.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 15:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 16 and 17 are up! --Peony Laminar 18:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 18 is up!) --Peony Laminar 19:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 19) --Peony Laminar 19:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 20) --Peony Laminar 02:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 21 --Peony Laminar 01:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 03:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC)